It is already known, using mixing deck techniques, to distribute video signals to multiple screens, including screens arranged in a so-called video wall, i.e. an array of screens stacked side-by-side and one above the other. In this case the images may be independent or related, so as to make up a larger image with portions on the individual screens. Existing video wall systems are video based and have the disadvantage that information or pictures to be displayed has to be pre-recorded. This limits the use of video walls considerably. Moreover, as the cost of making videos is very high, it is not commercially viable to record all the information that it would be desirable to be able to display on a video wall.